1. Field of the Technology
The disclosure relates to the field of capturing a vital vascular fingerprint, specifically the non-contact, in vivo imaging of a human vasculature fingerprint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular morphology fingerprinting is heavily relied upon for identification purposes, but is an imperfect method of identification, which can be obstructed by an ordinary finger scar. It is further vulnerable to fabrication and cannot verify that the fingerprint belongs to a live person.
There have been attempts to remedy the shortcomings of fingerprint technology using the technique of finger vein authentication which uses LED and CMOS camera to capture large veins in the finger. However, this reveals a vein vascular pattern which is different from a morphology fingerprint pattern requiring an additional database for analysis.
It is known that capillaries on the palmar side of a finger follow the same pattern as a morphology fingerprint and there have been images taken of that pattern. Unfortunately, those images have been of limited usefulness because they have been limited to two dimensions and can only be obtained from non-living samples.
What is needed therefore is a system and method that can be used for non-contact, in-vivo imaging of a human vasculature fingerprint which also improves the reliability of fingerprint authentication through a unique vascular fingerprint by increasing its accuracy and verifying liveness.